


New Found Look

by MaskedFairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Nipple Play, Power Dynamics, Smut, Stuffing, Switch Hunk (Voltron), Switch Shiro (Voltron), Weight Gain, hunk is hairy, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedFairy/pseuds/MaskedFairy
Summary: Hunk and Shiro have been in a relationship for a few years, with old and new emotions re-emerging towards Hunk’s weight. (Smut warning and this is kinky, don’t like don’t read this is a weight gain fetish story)(More chapters to come)
Relationships: Hunk/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Hunk has always been bigger than most people in his life. As a child he was considered the “fat kid” which he was teased and bullied about, even as a teen he dwarfed his fellow students. He was pretty tall as well, growing to a height of 6’3. He thinner out slightly as the years went on, his body taking a proper shape of a man. But he still was always a little on the heavy side. Little to others knowledge, this was partially intentional. When Hunk was a kid he hated being fat or large, he just wanted to fit in. But that changed as he got older, his hatred turned into desire. He wanted to get bigger, rounder and fatter. Out growing clothes and things barely fitting. He planned on trying to gain while in College but that’s when he met Shiro. Shiro looked like he was sculpted for the gods. He was the same height as Hunk, but Hunk liked that. He was so enthralled with Shiro his desire to gain weight became a distance thought. 

Shiro has always been supportive and kind towards Hunk, even when they first met. Hunk was never really sure why Shiro was interested like a guy like him, Shiro could pull any guy he wanted but he chose him. Secretly Shiro had a strong desire to date someone bigger than him, he loved the idea of meeting a chunkier guy and slowly fattening him up even more. Shiro has kept this desire to himself for the many years of their relationship until they both were out of College and had stable jobs, now that that wasn’t a problem he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hunk dinner is ready!” Shiro said cheerfully as he placed his baked chicken on their dinning room table. Shiro knew Hunk couldn’t refuse a good meal, he loved food too much. “Wow babe you really outdid yourself, this is a lot of food.” Hunk grinned at Shiro as he sat down. “It’s all for you so eat up, I don’t want any leftovers. It just isn’t the same heating up the food again after it’s been already cooked.” Shiro smirked. Shiro’s plan was in motion, make tons of great good Hunk couldn’t refuse. Hunk was a sweetheart and wouldn’t want to offend Shiro by not eating all his delicious food.

Hunk grabbed his fork and knife and got to work, shoveling down mashed potatoes, baked chicken, fresh rolls and steamed vegetables and more. Hunk ate and ate until his belly was tight and round. Hunk let out a soft burp. “Wow Shiro, that was really good.” Shiro smiled awkwardly, staring at his partner’s bloated gut. “Thanks babe, you still got room for dessert? I’ve made a lovely cheese cake I thought you’d like.” Hunk chuckled softly, patting his gut. “Well I wish I had room, but this guy is too full.”Shiro pouted slightly in disappointment. “That’s okay you already ate a lot, I’ll clean up and why don’t you go have a nice shower. You’ve had a long day.” Hunk smiled at Shiro, standing up from the table and giving Shiro a hug. “Thanks babe, I could get used to this.” Shiro’s heart raced in his chest as Hunk held him close, His bloated belly against Shiro’s ripped stomach. Hunk let him out of his embrace. “Now, I’ll go get cleaned up and maybe we could have some fun later?” Hunk cooed. Shiro blushed and nodded quietly. Hunk smirked and patted his shoulder as he left, making his way to the bathroom.

Hunk let out a breath as he undid his belt, feeling the relief of his belly being freed. He hadn’t eaten like that in awhile. Hunk looked to the mirror at himself, his broad shoulders, his sculpted arms and chest and then his belly. Hunk had lost of few pounds of fat and regained them in muscle over the past few years, but his belly still kept a little pudge on it. Now being bloated it looked much rounder. Hunk chuckled at his reflection, patting his belly. “Man I’ve missed this.” Hunk forgot what it felt like to just eat, to be full and round. He missed this feeling. He rubbed over his stomach, the hairs on his belly running through his fingers. His mind wondered, imagining himself bigger. Imagining being stuffed even more, gaining weight in all places. He imagined Shiro stuffing him full, giving him more and more. Hunk snapped back to reality as he realized why he was in the bathroom, to get cleaned up for Shiro. He hopped into the shower, washing over his newfound belly, thinking of it getting bigger and fuller.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Hunk have some fun after Hunk’s stuffing. (smut warning, also this time it’s top Hunk and bottom Shiro but that’ll switch up ;) )

Hunk grabbed a towel to dry himself off, wiping over his chest and still bloated belly. He promised Shiro some fun after his lovely dinner even though he was quite bloated. He dried himself off as he walked into his bedroom nude, where he found Shiro sitting on the bed. “Well hey there hot stuff, you’ve been waiting for me? How sweet.” Hunk teased. Shiro had a hard time even looking at Hunk, his belly looked so good right now. He just wanted it bigger and fuller. “Yeah I have been waiting, you look really good tonight.” Shiro gushed. Hunk jolted back in a small shock, Shiro thought he looked nice? He was so full right now, he would’ve thought he wouldn’t like it. He would’ve thought Shiro would think he was gross for stuffing himself round. “So what? You like this?” Hunk rubbed his gut, giving it a few light pats. Shiro blushed a deep red.”Y-Yeah I do, it suits you.”

Hunk chuckled in surprise. “So this was your plan? Fatten me up with all that delicious food? How devious.” Hunk pinned Shiro’s wrists to the bed. Shiro stared up at him with wide eyes.”You’re not mad?” Hunk smirked. “How could I be? You made me delicious food, you even offered me more. Just a little secret between us, I could’ve eaten more. I could’ve stuffed myself more and gotten bigger. That’s what you want right? To see me fatten up, get nice and big and round all thanks to you?” Shiro nodded slightly, Hunk smirked. “Get undressed, you and I are gonna have some fun.” 

Shiro sat nude on the bed, cock twitching in desperation. Hunk stood in front of him, his dick just as hard. “Why don’t you give this gut a rub? It’s so stuffed full, it would feel so much better.” Hunk stuck his belly out in front of Shiro, emphasizing its newfound roundness. Shiro lifted a hand to Hunk’s gut, rubbing soft circles on Hunk’s belly. It was so round compared to usual. Shiro’s hands explored Hunk’s bloated gut as he cupped the sides on his blooming belly, giving it a soft jiggle. He trailed his fingers along Hunk’s happy trail, feeling the hairs through his fingers. Hunk chuckled as he observed Shiro play with his gut. “Man you really like this thing, don’t you? Can’t wait to make it bigger, you know? You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Hunk pinned Shiro back into the bed, his belly squished against Shiro’s. “Now let’s have some fun babe.”

Hunk took his hard cock in one hand, slowly pushing inside Shiro. Shiro groaned in pleasure. “F-Fuck Hunk, this feels so good.” Hunk smirked as he began to thrust, feeling Shiro’s body tense up. “Good to hear I’m doing my job right, this is gonna get more difficult as I get bigger you know. My gut is gonna get in the way of seeing you, It’ll take up my whole lap and spill over you.” Shiro blushed at the thought, letting out a soft moan. “Do you like that idea Shiro? Me fattening up to where I can’t see you under me? My gut is gonna get so big if you keep feeding me, just imagine as it expands. I’ll get so big I’ll have moobs that you can play with.” Shiro moaned louder. “That’s so hot, I wanna fatten you up so bad.” Hunk began to thrust faster, slowly pacing himself to a good rythme. “I wanna fatten up too babe, I want my clothes tight, to pop buttons as you continue to feed me bigger and bigger.” Hunk thrusted harder, slowly getting closer along with Shiro. Shiro could just imagine it now, Hunk fucking him with his huge gut in the way. Bouncing around as he thrusted. “Hunk I’m gonna-“ Hunk thrusted hard one last time, the two of them orgasming at the same time. Hunk pulled out and laid next to Shiro, both of them panting. “Man that was good.”

Hunk let out a soft sign as Shiro laid on his chest, wrapping his arm around him. Shiro traced a finger down Hunk’s bloated belly, watching as it went up and down with each breath. Hunk laid a kiss on Shiro’s head, giving his shoulder a comforting rub. “Babe?” Shiro looked up at him with wide eyes. “Yeah?” Hunk smiled down at him. “I think I want to gain weight and I want you to help me. I want to get bigger and I know you want me to as well.” Hunk patted his gut softly, it having the ever so slight jiggle to it. Shiro chuckled softly. “Okay babe, I’ll help you get bigger. It’ll be a lot of fun to watch you get nice and round.” Hunk smiled as he looked back up at the ceiling, the two of them slowly falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk gets even bigger of the next few months, getting nice and stuff with lots of belly play. (This chapter also has chest play, also minor hairy kink. If anyone has requested just leave a comment and I’m sure to respond. Sorry for the long wait it’s a long chapter. might rework ending not sure yet)

Hunk took a step onto the bathroom scale, looking down to await his answer. “200 pounds, that’s a good start.” Hunk looked over at Shiro as he sat on the bathroom sink, giving his gut a small pat. Shiro stared in amazement, his boyfriend’s starting weight was 200 pounds. “Well, I can’t wait to make this bigger.” Shiro stood up from the sink and patted Hunk’s gut. Shiro’s hands slid up to Hunk’s chest. “These too.” Hunk blushed in slight embarrassment. Shiro’s hands felt good on his soften chest, it was still quite muscular but a slim layer of fat was still present. “Babe stop, they’re sensitive.” Shiro smirked at Hunk, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I know babe, that why I did it. Now, you ready for dinner?” Hunk smiled in enthusiasm. “Yeah, let’s get this guy big!” 

Over the next two months, Shiro made Hunk dinner every night. Shiro slowly added more and more to Hunk’s plate, he even started making his lunch for work and breakfast in the morning. The more food Shiro added, the rounder Hunk’s belly got. Hunk never refused of course, he didn’t want to seem rude so he always ate all the food Shiro gave him. Hunk’s body slowly began to pack on the pounds. He first noticed it in the belly area, having to loosen his belt buckle up a notch or two. His belly seemed rounder that ever, with constantly being fed full and with the help of the extra weight. He noticed his butt also started to round out, his thighs thickened as well. His chest slowly lost its previous definition, becoming even softer. Hunk loved this feeling, the roundness of his gut as it was filled by Shiro’s delicious food, the way clothes slowly began so get smaller on his growing body. Hunk just wanted more and his first goal, was to gain 10 pounds. But his second goal, the more exciting one, was to pop a button. Any button, shirt or pants. He just wanted the feeling of satisfaction of his hard work, to have the feeling of his gut being so round and big that his clothes can’t handle it. He wanted it so bad. Hunk decided that if he wanted his dream to happen, he should checked his progress. He stepped on the scale and it showed he had gained 15 pounds in two months, more than his original goal of 10. Hunk smiled with glee as went to tell Shiro. “Babe guess what? I reached my first goal! I made it to 215!” Shiro smiled. “Congratulations baby, I’m so proud of you.” Hunk gave Shiro a big hug in his excitement, his new body shape squishing against Shiro’s firm frame. “You know how we can celebrate? Let’s go to a buffet, that’ll help you get even bigger.” Shiro gave Hunk’s belly a slap, it gave a jiggle in return. Hunk blushed. “That sounds so good, let me just get changed first. I wanna wear something specific.” Hunk rushed upstairs to change. He put on his tightest work pants, the button holding on for dear life, and a tight button up shirt. The buttons strained to where little gaps were visible, showing his round belly. He looked so hot, every was so tight just emphasizing his roundness. He couldn’t wait to fatten up even more.

Hunk walked down the stairs, the steps creaking under his new weight. Shiro turned to look up at him and he felt like his soul left his body. “Wow, baby you look amazing.” Hunk blushed at Shiro’s complement. “I thought this was a special time so I took out a special outfit.” Shiro wrapped his arm around Hunk’s rounded waist, giving him a soft kiss. “You are just beautiful baby, look at you, so round and plump.” Shiro patted Hunk’s gut, making Hunk gush. “Shiro stop, it’s embarrassing.” Shiro smirked at Hunk. “I know babe you just look so delicious. You’ve filled out so nicely, can’t wait to stuff this thing. Now, let’s go.” 

Hunk sat down at the table they were shown to by the waiter, the chair making a small creaking noise. Hunk’s gut was even hitting the table, he had really fattened up. Shiro smirked as he sat down in a chair next to him, looking at Hunk’s belly. “Wow, you just sat down and you’re already in a tight situation. Imagine how much tighter as we stuff you tonight.” Hunk blushed in embarrassment. “Shiro keep your voice down, It’s embarrassing. I don’t want people to hear.” Shiro smirked at Hunk’s remark. “Don’t want people to hear what? How big you’ve become and how much bigger you are gonna get?” Hunk hid his ruby red face in in palms, trying to hide his shyness. Shiro chuckled and stood up from the table. “I’ll be right back with your plates babe, I can’t wait to see you after I’m done with you.” Shiro went over to the buffet, collecting a plate for Hunk. He shoved all the food he could find on the plate, making sure you couldn’t see any of the white ceramic underneath. Shiro also grabbed himself a plate, much smaller and normal proportioned. Shiro walked back over with their plates, smiling as he placed it in front of Hunk. “Eat up big boy, when you’re done with that more will come.” Hunk swallowed hard, he knew he was in for a hard time tonight.

Hunk swallowed down his first plate with ease, patting his belly softly. “See that was easy.” Shiro stood back up from the table, picking up Hunk’s plate. “One down, more to go.” Shiro filled Hunk’s plate once again but this time, he decided to get another for Hunk. He returned to the table with both plates he had fixed for Hunk. Hunk’s eyes widen, staring at the large plates of food. “Shiro I don’t know if I can do this, I don’t know if these can do this.” Hunk gestured to his tight clothes, the buttons practically ready to pop off his belly. Shiro smirked and pushed the plates over to Hunk. “Well, let’s find out if you can then. You wanna get big don’t you? This is the way to go.” 

Hunk began to eat his meals, the second plate went down fairly easy but it was the third he found tedious. It when down slower that the previous two, his belly already bloated and full. He could feel every bite hit his stomach as he swallowed, slowly expanding his gut. His clothes were even tighter, he was afraid that if he moved too much they would pop right off. He felt groggy as he took his final bite, sitting back in relief. He burped loudly, feeling slight embarrassment. “Oh god Shiro, I’m so full. I can barely get up.” He caressed his swollen belly, he couldn’t believe that was actually his gut. It felt heavy on him, his belly was so full. Shiro gave Hunk a soft smile. “Looks like someone need a belly rub, I’ll take you home you big baby.” 

Hunk stumbled into the doorway of their house, making his way to the couch. He sat down with a thud, the couch bending under his new weight. He laid back, breathing deeply. “Man this thing is a lot to carry around, it’s so big.” Shiro stood in the doorway, observing his boyfriend. “You want some desert? I made a lovely chocolate cake, I know it’s your favourite.” Hunk’s mind spun as he looked towards Shiro, he was so full. He couldn’t imagine eating anymore but he couldn’t resist, Shiro’s cake was always so good. “Yes please Shiro, I would love some.” Hunk smiled weakly at Shiro. Shiro smirked as he walked over to the kitchen cutting a large slice of cake for his boyfriend along with a glass of milk to drink it down. He placed the plate and glass on the coffee table, ready for Hunk to begin to eat. Unfortunately for him Hunk couldn’t sit up to get his food, his belly was too full and tight. Hunk sighed in defeat. “Shiro I can’t reach, you need to feed it too me. I’m not sure If I’ll be able to hold it.” Hunk let out another burp as he laid back again. Shiro picked up the plate and fork, he cut a bite of cake with the fork and brought it to Hunk’s mouth. Hunk opened up, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate cake. Hunk moaned softly, it was so good. His belly was so full but he didn’t care, he just needed that cake. After Shiro was done feeding Hunk his piece of cake, he gave Hunk the glass of milk. It was a tall glass but Hunk was sure he could finish it. He put it to his lips and began to drink. He could feel the liquid expand his tummy even more, he continued to drink until a popping noise was heard. Hunk felt a relief over his body as he gut lunged forward, taking up even more space as his the bottom of his gut was exposed. Shiro looked at Hunk in shock. “Babe, you popped your buttons. Looks like my cake is rounding you out quickly, good job baby.” Shiro gave the now exposed part of his belly a soft squeeze as Hunk finished up his glass of milk. “Now let’s get these off of you and give you a nice rub, how about that?” Shiro said as he placed a small kiss on his cheek. Hunk smirked a little at his accomplishment, he was happy he was making Shiro proud but he desperately needed a belly rub. 

Shiro began to unbutton the top buttons of Hunk’s shirt, the bottom two being already popped. Hunk’s rounded gut sat on his softened thighs, looking so bloated and full. Shiro when to unbutton Hunk’s pants, but Hunk’s gut was hiding the button. “Baby, I’m gonna need you to hold up your belly for me. It’s gotten so big I can’t get to your button to make you feel better.” Hunk sighed as he struggled to pick up his belly, just barely being able to move it. Luckily it was just enough for Shiro to unbutton his pants. Hunk’s belly when down with a slap, relief spreading around Hunk’s body. He laided back and sighed in relief as Shiro when to work on his gut. His hands spread across Hunk’s gut, slowly running through the hairs on his belly. His hands when to Hunk’s new love handles, giving them a soft squeeze. The top of Hunk’s gut was rock solid, while the button was softer. Shiro’s finger traced his happy trail, giving the bottom part a poke. His finger when pretty deep, he was fatten up fast. Finally his hands trailed up to the top of Hunk’s gut, where his swollen chest rested. Two soft nipples pointed out, covered in chest hair. Shiro cupped both of his breasts, giving them a soft shake. They were so soft and gentle, they really showed how Hunk had fatten up. He had gotten so big he had moobs. Hunk let out a soft moan as Shiro played with his chest. “Shiro that feels so good, don’t stop.” Shiro began to rub Hunk’s nipples, playing with the soft hairs around them. “Man Hunk, you’ve fattened up nicely. You even got a nice set of moobs, look at them, so perky and round.” Hunk moan louder, he loved being teased about how fat he’s gotten, especially with his chest. “Look at your gut, so round and big. It’s just gonna keep getting bigger too. Soon your clothes won’t fit you’ll be so fat, just my round little boy. isn’t that right babe?” Shiro gave Hunk’s gut a soft pat, watching as the bottom jiggled. Hunk was overstimulated, Shiro teasing him, his bloated belly, his sensitive nipples and his arousal. Unfortunately his belly started to disagree with him, all this stimulation made his belly shake. Hunk let out a huge burp. “Shiro I need to slow down, I’ve eaten so much I don’t want to upset my belly. I think some soft belly rubs would make me feel better.” Shiro smirked. “Okay babe, I’ll stop. I don’t want you to lose your dinner, let’s go to bed. I’ll be more gentle in bed.” Shiro gave Hunk a small pat on the gut and extended his hand. He pulled Hunk to his feet and Hunk almost fell over. He wasn’t used to all this new weight. As they reached the bedroom Hunk removed his pants, just in his underwear he slid into bed with his belly rounded up in the air. Shiro joined him in bed, making slow motions on his belly to sooth his sore gut to sleep. Hunk loved softer belly rubs as he drifted off to sleep, they were so gentle especially from Shiro. As Hunk slept he dreamed of getting even fatter, eating until his hearts content and his buttons popped.


End file.
